


Infractions

by TrashyVodka



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, Sugar Baby AU, Sugar Baby Galo Thymos, Sugar Baby Lio Fotia, Sugar Daddy Kray Foresight, almost a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyVodka/pseuds/TrashyVodka
Summary: Lio takes his time, testing, always testing Kray’s patience. Poking around the edges of the rules, seeing what gives. He kicks his immaculate shoes off carelessly, shrugs the suit jacket off and tosses it casually over the back of a chair. The first glimpse of the lingerie beneath is a flash of soft pink lace, lightly metallic, only a shade or two off of the boy’s creamy skin, and a glimmer of pink crystal.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Infractions

Lio's not wearing a shirt underneath his expensively-tailored suit. No tie, ether, just a platinum and diamond necklace, thick and tight against his throat, more like a collar than anything. When he moves just the right way, there's the flash of crystal against pale skin, a tiny peak at the lingerie he's wearing beneath the suit.

Exactly as Kray had outlined for him.

The boy was a brat, but he cleaned up when it mattered.

He draws eyes as they enter the party, exactly as he always did when he enters a room on Kray's arm, flawlessly dressed, model's physique, haughty expression. Heeled boots clicking on the tiled floor. He reaches for the champagne from the waiter like he's born to it, like it's Kray at his side who's the one being paid to be there.

Kray allows it, for now. He merely makes a mental note of the infractions, subtle as they are, for later.

Lio stays close, hand on Kray's arm, and Kray's free hand on the nape of his neck, or low, deviously low, on his back, as he makes the rounds of the room. Everyone wants to shmooze with such an important business man, and everyone wants a closer look at the beautiful young man on his arm. He watches the men and women, society's best, stealing glances at the man as they speak with Kray. Jealous. Lustful. Judgemental. He sees all of it.

No doubt Lio does as well, but the boy is a pro at pretending he doesn't. His aloof facade is flawless. 

It doesn't even break as Kray leans in, so close that his lips very nearly brush the shell of the other man’s ear, so that he can breathe the words, “You’re already up to fifteen.” 

Lio merely shrugs his shoulders, a small move as he slides a cool gaze back over to Kray. “Is that all?” is the drawled, almost bored answer. 

Fifteen. Fifteen little infractions in the code of conduct he’d outlined. 

The boy must really want to be brought to his knees tonight. 

In the darkened back of the SUV on the way home, Lio sits slumped in the seat, ethereal face wreathed in smoke as he exhales a cloud of it in the vague direction of the window. Kray wrinkles his nose, but says nothing. Just mentally adds another number to the count. He’s already made the phone call, everything would be set up by the time they arrive. Lio stubs the cigarette out on the expensive leather seat and flicks it carelessly out the window. 

Thirty-eight. A new personal best for the boy. 

He opens the door for Lio and allows him to walk into the darkened penthouse before him. “Take your shoes off,” he tells him. “Then the suit.” Voice clipped, authoritarian. He hangs his keys on their rightful hook, and the lights flicker on as he strides past Lio, deeper into the apartment. “You may come to the bedroom when you’re undressed.” 

Lio takes his time, testing, always testing Kray’s patience. Poking around the edges of the rules, seeing what gives. He kicks his immaculate shoes off carelessly, shrugs the suit jacket off and tosses it casually over the back of a chair. The first glimpse of the lingerie beneath is a flash of soft pink lace, lightly metallic, only a shade or two off of the boy’s creamy skin, and a glimmer of pink crystal. Kray catches only a glimpse in his periphery as he disappears into the bedroom, not bothering to wait. 

The lingerie is new, and Kray is eager to ruin it. But he’s nothing if not patient. He could wait. The boy had been enjoying racking up infractions all evening, through the seemingly endless hours of pleasantries and idiotic small talk and politely sipping champagne and the pretending, the interminable pretending to care about the insignificant lives around him. He was intending to enjoy the punishment for just as long. 

He hears the metallic clinking of Lio’s belt buckle, the soft whisper of fine wool suiting as he strips off the pants. He’s sure the boy leaves them in a heap, though he doesn’t look, busying himself removing his own suit jacket. Removing his cufflinks. Rolling up his sleeves. 

Lio is sin incarnate, walking into that room, all perfect creamy skin, straps and soft pink lace, barely obscuring him, garters holding up flesh tone thigh highs with the same little crystals on them. Beautiful. Lithe. Perfect. All Kray’s, to do whatever he wanted with. 

“Get on the bed,” he tells him, and Lio takes his time once again, dragging a hand across the dark sheets, considering as he walks, slowly, around the bed’s perimeter.

“Keeping the suit on tonight?” He asks Kray, giving him a very obvious once-over with interested eyes, lined immaculately in black, the corners sharp enough to cut. “You know I like that.” 

“And you know I don’t like when you make a mess of my home,” Kray tells him, still not making a move towards him. “I’ll round you up to an even forty for that. Now get on the bed, don’t make me ask again, pet.”

There’s one, obstinate moment, where they stare each other down, where Kray thinks he might continue to fight. But the moment passes, though not without a smirk from Lio as he crawls onto the bed, as instructed. Cat-like, on all fours. Showing off how the lingerie hugs every sublime inch of his body. He settles himself against the headboard, right in the middle of the bed. Still smirking. .

“Do you think you’re being rewarded, for the stunts you pulled tonight?” Kray asks as he prowls towards the bed, eyes fixed on Lio. He undoes his belt as he walks, slowly, letting the buckle clank against itself ominously, pulling it free from the loops on his pants. 

He moves quickly as he draws within striking distance, grabbing a hold of Lio by the jaw, pushing him back against the headboard with a dull thunk. The boy’s eyes are alive with excitement, his mouth still resolutely set into that self-satisfied curl. Kray wants to slap it from him. But he knows that’s what the boy wants, so he controls himself. “You’re going to stay right here, aren’t you, kitten?” As he speaks, he lets go of Lio’s chin, and takes his wrists instead, both in one large hand, pulling them above his head. There’s a ring, situated for just this, inlaid in the top of the headboard — and Kray makes quick work of looping the belt through it and around Lio’s wrists, to keep the brat in place.

“So what’s the punishment?” Lio’s already pulling on the restraints, squirming, testing his limits. He needn’t have bothered — he’s wriggled out of enough restraints that Kray has the process down to an art by now. “I thought it was lashes when the belt came off, but it’s clearly not …” That damnable smirk is still on his face. “Unless, of course, you’re going to use your hands.” The excitement on Lio’s face is obvious, even without the view of his erection the sheer lingerie gives Kray, as his eyes flicker down to Kray’s hands. 

Now it’s Kray’s turn to smirk. He turns and walks away from Lio, to the ensuite bathroom, reaches for the door handle. Opens it.

And another man walks out.

He’s taller than Lio, and broader, athletic and muscular, accentuated by the simple pair of red briefs he’s wearing. His hair is a spray of messy blue spikes, and undercut all the way around, geometric designs buzzed artfully into the short hair. He glances over at Lio — who is suddenly tense, leaning forward as far as he can, straining against the leather of the belt. The newcomer’s lips curl into a smirk, and he steps closer to Kray, hands coming up to the collar of his shirt, smoothing it out.

“So what’s the deal?” He asks, casting another glance over at Lio. “We making your other toy jealous?” 

Kray chuckles, reaching up to stroke some hair from the other man’s eye, before he cups his cheek in his palm, leaning in to kiss him. Making a show of it, sliding a hand around, low on the man’s hip, pressing his tongue past his lips. Neither of them knew what was about to happen, and the power makes Kray thrill. Sure, business was booming, his career flourishing — but this. The sort of power he wielded with Lio, or any of his other hired men. This was what he lived for.

“Something like that,” he agrees, conversationally, when he breaks the kiss.

Then he winds back and backhands Galo, across the face.

The man blinks, splutters. Confused. But Kray gives him no time to speak — grabbing a fist full of lush blue hair, pulling him over to the foot of the bed, and throwing him down onto it, feet on the floor, chest flush against the sheets. Kray stands behind him, pressing a hand down between his shoulder blades..

“Hey, that hurt, you know!” Comes the indignant voice, as Galo turns his head, craning to try to look back at Kray.

Kray doesn’t even glance at him, his eyes fixed on Lio. The smirk is finally gone off the brat’s face. He’s watching them with a slight frown, confused. It’s Kray’s turn to smile now.

“Your punishment is going to be watching me treat Galo here exactly like you want me to treat you,” he tells Lio. “Perhaps when I’m done, I’ll still be interested in giving you the same treatment. If you behave.”

His hand comes down on Galo’s pert ass with a satisfying smack, even though the briefs he’s still clad in. The man gasps in a breath, eyes widening, hips jerking forwards, against the bed. Lio’s eyes are fixed on the spot where Kray’s hand now rests, kneading into the impact site with his knuckles until Galo groans. He moves to the other cheek, gives it similar treatment. 

It doesn’t take long for Galo’s gasps and groans to start edging closer into moans. He finds himself thankful he’s face-down, because his cock is straining inside of his briefs, leaking pre into the fabric as Kray continues his assault on his ass — now dragging the briefs down just enough that he can see his handiwork. The skin is already mottled red and tender, and Kray digs his fingers into one cheek, waits for Galo to squirm and groan, before he smacks his palm heavily into it again.

Galo gives a squeak, before he can stop himself.

“Good,” Kray praises, softly, rubbing the red flesh, allowing the man to shudder and breathe. Giving him just enough praise to keep him going. Allowing himself to look up to Lio, allows himself a little smirk. The boy is pulling against his restraints, writhing in place, his cock hard and straining against the crotch of his bodysuit.

Kray brings a hand down again. Galo sucks in a breath. So does Lio. He bathes in their attention.

It’s another twenty loud cracks of his hand before he relents, sitting down on the bed beside Galo and rubbing a gentle hand across his ass. Allowing him a moment of respite, before he’s tangling his hand in Galo’s hair, and pulling his head up. “Look at how jealous we’ve made my pet,” he tells the man, chuckling, as Lio glares at him from beneath his bangs.

“You’ve made your point,” Lio snaps at him.

“Mmm, but your punishment isn’t over yet,” Kray says, simply. He tugs on Galo again, lets him stand. “Take the briefs off,” he commands, mouth curled in a smile as the man straightens, and he sees the wet stain spreading around the straining outline of his cock.

Galo complies, face flushed, but coming back to himself a little as he sees Kray’s eyes sweep him appreciatively. Galo knows he’s hot — all cut muscle, carefully sculpted through hours in the gym, and in training. He was only in the Volunteer Fire Department, but he’d only failed the written portion of the test to become a proper Fire Fighter. He was saving up to be able to take it again, join the real fire department. Make a real difference.

Hence, this job.

Not that he wasn’t enjoying it. The attention, the money. Being flattered and doted on and treated to whatever he wanted, professionally.

It’s not just Kray — he sees the other man looking him over as well. He’s young, thin, lithe like a dancer. Beautiful, practically ethereal, a vision in the lingerie he’s wearing, soft pink on creamy skin. This was one of the things Galo was currently enjoying about his job: somehow he’d wound up with both of his favourite types in one room. The beautiful Twink, and the powerful Sugar Daddy. This was a lover’s spat he didn’t mind getting in the middle of.

Shit, if he was lucky, maybe he could physically get in the middle of it …

Kray pats his lap. He’s still mostly clothed, though he’s undone several buttons on his shirt. “Come here,” he tells Galo. His back is to Lio. Acting like the brat wasn’t even there.

It was driving Lio wild, if his throbbing erection is anything to go by.

So Galo gives him a little smirk over Kray’s shoulder as he climbs into the man’s lap, straddling him. Letting Kray pull him back for a kiss, as the man runs eager hands across Galo’s chest, down to his hips, pulling him closer. Sliding a hand around to his cock, giving him a slow, luxurious stroke.

Galo lets himself moan, lets his eyes fall closed, lets himself enjoy it. Rocking his hips up to meet the other man. Gripping his shoulders.

Kray is quiet, hand moving slowly, sensually, taking his time stroking him for a moment, before trailing the fingers around his hip again, down his ass, pressing fingers already slicked with pre gently against his entrance. “Does that feel good?” He breathes, just loud enough for Lio to hear.

“Yeah — fuck, yeah.” Galo finds a hand suddenly in his hair, pulling his head back. He gasps, feeling his cock twitch at the sudden pain. “Yes, Sir.” The word comes out, reflexively. It brings a throaty chuckle from the other man, as he leans in and presses his lips against the column of Galo’s throat.

“You may use Daddy,” Kray tells him.

Behind him, Lio makes a strangled noise, pressing his hips up, as though the friction from the soft mesh against his cock would be enough to help him relieve the almost painful pressure beginning to build there. Would be enough to help with how painfully, frustratedly turned on he is. He wants that to be him so fucking badly.

Both of the other men ignore Lio, as Kray presses two fingers slowly, gently, but insistently, into Galo’s puckered hole.

Galo gasps, back arching, his cock giving a visible throb as more pre drips from the head of his shaft, as Kray’s thick fingers start to stroke, slowly, in and out of him. Galo’s clutching Kray’s shirt as he starts slowly rocking himself against the fingers, Kray’s hand still in his hair, keeping his back arched, the other inside of him. “Touch me, Daddy,” he pleads, breathlessly. His cock aches for some attention, after that spanking, after the way the other toy was watching him with hungry eyes.

He’s only been hired by Kray a couple of times. He’s well aware the man has other toys — he must be photographed at least once a week with some pretty young boy on his arm. It’s not like the man doesn’t have the money to throw around, he could have whichever toys he wants, have them do essentially whatever he wants. Not that Galo minds — sure, he was into Kray, but so was everyone else in the whole damn city. The man could (and probably did) have anyone he wanted. That happened to include Galo, but he was under no illusions about what he really was to the man.

Even if, sometimes, he found that he was just a little bit jealous when he saw Kray’s other toys on his arm in the tabloids, and wished it was him.

Kray’s still working his fingers, slowly, deliberately, and with sinful accuracy. Galo’s whining, chest heaving, the words Daddy and please becoming a mantra that he repeats to the ceiling as Kray holds him fast, fingers still stroking out that rhythm. He brings him right to the trembling, pleading edge — and then he pulls his hand free, releases Galo’s hair, finds his lips in a firm, demanding kiss again, his hands on his hips to keep him from humping up against him.

“Sssshhh,” he chuckles, as Galo whines against his mouth. “You’ll come when I tell you to come, isn’t that right?”

Another whine, and Kray chuckles, pushes him gently off of his lap. .

“Get on the bed,” he tells him, and Galo hastens to comply. “All fours.”

Galo scrambles up onto the bed. It’s the first time he’s looked at Lio since he and Kray started, and he’s pleased to see that the other pet, previously so composed, is breathing hard, flushed, slender wrists red from his struggling, violet eyes narrowed as he flicks his gaze back and forth between the other two men.

“Perhaps if you’d behaved, I’d be telling him to suck your cock right now,” Kray has clearly taken stock of Lio as well, and he smirks easily, as he steps free of his pants and climbs onto the bed behind Galo. He reaches out, strokes his hand along Galo’s hip, down to his ass, where he delivers a sharp, sudden strike with an open palm. Galo gives a gasp, lets the air out as a moan, pressing back against Kray as he takes his position behind Galo, between his parted legs.

Kray, however, is still focused on Lio. He knows that his favourite pet would love if he had Galo sick him off — Kray making demands of him while in return offering this man for him to be above in the pecking order. Hell, at this point in the night, after teasing him for so long, he’s certain he could even get Lio to submit to Galo. As long as he got off. And Kray would enjoy that, just the thought makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Lio would look so good like that, sprawled on the sheets, ankles up around his ears, the speed of Galo’s thrusts controlled by Kray as well. He takes himself by the base, presses to Galo’s ready hole, rolling the tip around the quivering ring of muscle, taking his time. Enjoying the way Galo squirms, waits for him to gasp out a breathless Daddy before he finally presses forwards, into him. The expression on Lio’s face as he does is desperation, coated in a fragile film of anger. Beautiful.

Sure, Kray would like to have Lio beg now. Would like to see how he looked, taking Galo’s cock.

But Kray is a patient man, and he’s playing a longer game here.

So he pulls his gaze back to the man beneath him, places his hands on Galo’s hips, and begins moving. He holds him in place as he sets a punishing rhythm, barely giving Galo time to adjust to his girth, demanding that his body give him the same unquestioning obedience he expected of everything in his life. “Why don’t you tell Lio how good this feels?” He cooes down at the man beneath him, his gentle voice a far-cry from the pounding he’s delivering physically. 

Galo’s different from Lio; he wanted to be controlled just the same, but he wanted his leash held with a silk glove. While Lio demanded an iron grip and frequent reminders of what was expected of him, Galo was eager to please, happy to submit as soon as he understood what was expected of him. But he required much more care, in the end, this one. He wanted to work for approval and then receive it. There were certainly nights where Kray revelled in keeping that approval from the boy, but tonight wasn’t one of them. Tonight he wants Galo to completely fall apart. 

So he keeps his attention on the man beneath him, keeping one hand on his hip but running the other one up his back, warm fingers appreciating the muscles beneath his fingers, along his spine. Feeling Galo shudder beneath him at the touch. 

Galo’s eyes find Lio’s again, and he can’t help but smirk. This feels good, being Kray’s favourite. Being shown off. Doted on in front of other toys. He could get used to this. Lio scowls back at him. “It -- ah! -- it feels good,” he manages to rasp out, “it feels so damn good -- fuck, Daddy --!” He lets the word curl out of his mouth as a moan, gripping the sheets harder. 

“Right there?” Kray smirks, repeating the rolling movement of his hips, drawing another desperate moan from the man beneath him. He can practically feel Lio’s eyes burning into them, but he doesn’t look up to meet the gaze, he keeps his eyes trained down on Galo’s back, as he leans down, ghosting his lips along Galo’s shoulder as the hand holding his hip slides around to hold his cock instead. His body tenses so beautifully around his cock as he does. 

He knows exactly what Lio must be thinking. This is unlike him, or at least unlike how he was with Lio. 

It makes him smirk, as his lips find the shell of Galo’s ear. “That’s it,” he breathes, as he begins to stroke him. “Good boy.” 

Galo lets out a moan, pressing his face down into the sheets, but the flush there spreads across his chest, his neck, his ears. He’s close, Kray can see it on him, and he feels so fucking good that Kray’s not that far off himself. 

“Keep telling him how it feels,” Kray prompts with a smirk, still in that soft whisper against his ear. He twists his fist around the head of Galo’s cock, as he rolls his hips just so again to have Galo crying out, trying to muffle himself into the sheets. He chuckles, a deep, warm sound all through his chest. He’s practically blanketing the smaller man beneath him. He ghosts his teeth across flesh, to catch Galo’s attention. “Be a good boy and tell him,” he commands.

“I’m -- I’m gonna -- hhhnn, shit, yes -- yes, Daddy -- Daddy, Daddy, Daddy -- right there, yeah -- feels so -- so good please Daddy --” The way he’s pleading, squirming, his cock leaking across Kray’s hand -- Kray loves when Galo’s like this. The trick was always to tease him just enough. If he was in a worse mood, perhaps he’d pull out now, stop touching him, make Galo beg for it, but the boy’s in luck tonight. He was getting his fill of frustration from Lio. “Please don’t stop,” Galo’s begging him. “Please, Daddy, don’t stop --” 

So he obliges him, keeps grinding his hips into the other man, lips travelling down his neck, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Galo doesn’t last much longer, pressing his face into the sheets to muffle himself as he shudders and moans his way through his orgasm, spilling across Kray’s hand. 

The older man stops stroking, but he doesn’t stop thrusting, panting against Galo’s neck. The boy had clenched down around him so deliciously … There would be time to fuck him again, later, he had him all night. He presses his face into Galo’s neck as he continues to pound into him, an arm wrapped around Galo’s middle to keep him up on his knees. Galo’s knuckles are white where he’s gripping the sheets, his breath coming in rough gasps. The both of them groan when Kray comes, arm around Galo’s middle, still clutching him close. “Good boy,” he praises again, pressing a kiss against Galo’s throat. 

Lio can hardly believe his eyes, watching this before him. This was his night, he’d spent all of that careful time winding Kray up at the gala, in texts beforehand, in the car on the way there and back -- and now this? Him fucking this fucking jock in front of him -- and like that? What the fuck had that been? Lio gives another tug on the leather belt tying him in place, but the leather is quiet, his struggles not loud enough to be heard over the heavy breathing of the men on the bed at his feet. Kray still doesn’t so much as glance up at him, still lavishing the other man with attention, stroking hands across him as they shift, Kray pulls out, lays the other man flat on the bed, wipes his hand clean on the sheets.

Then he finally looks up at Lio. Lets his eyes sweep him, drinking in the sight of him: frustrated, straining against his restraints, cock leaking against his stomach. 

Kray smirks, getting off of the bed so that he can lean over Lio, to undo the belt from how it’s tied around the headboard. Lio pulls his hands back to himself quickly, rubbing them, lips turned downwards in a scowl, a sharp remark already on his tongue. 

“Get dressed and go home,” he tells Lio simply, dismissively. Steps back and waits for the boy to get up. 

“What?” Lio snaps back the demand. 

“You heard me,” Kray’s tone is clipped. “You tried my patience today, maybe this will force you to learn some.” 

There’s a standoff between the two, for a moment, the air thick with the electric tension of the force of their wills colliding. It’s Lio that cracks first, teeth gritted in a snarl as he picks himself up off the bed and stalks out of the room, eyes fiery and posture stiff with rage. He stuffs himself back into his expensive suit, and lets his anger carry him out the door, slamming it behind him for good measure. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already gotten paid, and it wasn’t like he was the kind to stick around to have a leisurely breakfast and a morning quickie. If Kray didn’t want him tonight, fine, it didn’t matter, his phone is already pressed to his ear before he steps into the elevator. Kray had already paid, which meant that anything else he did tonight was a bonus. His contacts were full of men who would be happy to suck him off and pay him for the experience. 

It wasn’t like he was disappointed. Or jealous. He was just frustrated. He’d feel better after he got off. 

Kray smirks to himself as he hears the door slam behind Lio. He’d give him some time to stew, to feel frustrated. Perhaps a week. Could be longer, if work was distracting … He gets back into bed, pulling the sheets down for Galo, who still looks blissed out, even as he scrambles to join Kray beneath the sheets. Kray wraps an arm around him, casually, brings Galo’s body in against him. Lets himself appreciate the boy, running his other hand up his stomach, across his chest, to his chin, tilting his head up to kiss him. 

Or if something else proved to be distracting. He could indulge for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if/when I'll continue this, but this has been taking up space in my brain rent-free for too long.


End file.
